


Hol nem volt: Piroska és a farkas

by GloriaScott



Series: Hol nem volt [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Language, Hungarian, M/M, Violence, fairytales - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaScott/pseuds/GloriaScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Négy történet Jimről és Sebastianról, a mesék minden szürrealitásával, kegyetlenségével és romantikájával.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hol nem volt: Piroska és a farkas

 

 

_Első mese: Piroska és a farkas_

Sebastian megvetően felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy a sötétkabátos alak, akinek az arcát egyáltalán nem látta a füsttől, a félhomálytól és a jól eligazított puhakalaptól, régimódian odacsúsztatta neki a fényképet az alkoholtól és vértől ragacsos, olcsó bérgyilkosok késeitől és olcsó táncoslányok körömcipőitől összekarcolt asztalon. Elmerengve szívta a cigarettáját, míg alaposan megvizsgálta.

A pasi a képen a London Eye előtt pózolt, fiatal volt, rosszindulattal sem saccolta harmincnál többnek.

A fotó nem volt a legjobb minőség, de így is látszott, hogy a férfi nem az izmos fajta, vékonynak tűnt, inkább megkésett egyetemistának, mint koravén bűnözőnek.

Piros pólóján a hazafias britek és anglomán turisták kedvenc jelmondata, a „Keep calm and carry on” felirat virított az elmaradhatatlan koronamotívummal.

Felemelt jobb kezével békejelet formált, mint valami gusztustalan kis hippi vagy ribanc szépségkirálynő. 

Az arca nagy barna szemekből és egy merő mosolyból állt.

Olyan fajtának tűnt, aki a közelharcot illetően gyorsabban fut, mint üt, törvénytelenül csak akkor használja a kést, ha egy padba karcolja a barátnője nevét szívkeretben, fegyverekkel kapcsolatban pedig Sebastian csak úgy tudta elképzelni, hogy az _Imagine_ -t dalolva virágokat tűzköd beléjük. Ezért az alakért nem kérhet el nagy pénzt.

Könnyű kis vasárnap esti meló lesz, kockázatmentes, laza kis kétperces semmiség. Unalmas, mondhatni, de Sebastian amúgy sem a szórakozásért dolgozott. Soha semmi máshoz nem értett, csak a gyilkoláshoz, ehhez volt némi tehetsége, aztán lett rutinja hozzá, néha talán kedve is, végülis nem az számít. Bevonult a sereggel Ázsiába, de mást akart, túl könnyű volt, leszerelt, ott maradt még egy kicsit, pár évig, orvvadászkodott, kinyírt pár tigrist a feketepiacra, bundának, a keletiek fura gyógyszereihez, mindegy, az se számított. Az egyik majdnem nyomorékká tette, ő meg fogta a cuccát és azóta megint Anglia, tigrisek helyett emberek, mindegy, az is mindegy, kurvára minden mindegy. Amíg meg nem döglünk, addig valamiből élni kell, ahogy az a pasas mondta mindig, akit először lőtt agyon.

 _Londonban él, keresse meg és takarítsa el_ – tolt elé a sötétkabátos férfi egy cetlit is.

Sebastian sosem kérdezősködött, mert nem volt fontos, de úgy sejtette, hogy csak valami szerelmi baromság miatt lehet útban ez a békejeles, mosolygós srác, a másik tippje örökösödési cécó volt, mert amúgy kinek is tudna ártani? Sebastian még egy kisstílű drogdílert sem nézett ki belőle.

-         Valami extra kívánság? – kérdezte meg aztán, míg elnyomta a csikkjét és újat kapart elő a dobozából.

A férfi hallgatott. Visszavette a cetlijét.

 _Ne tévessze meg, hogy olyan elbűvölő. Vigyázzon._ – firkantotta az előbbi mellé. Pontot is rakott a mondat végére, jelezve a megmásíthatatlan kijelentő szándékot. Aztán egy olyan összeget dobott Sebastian elé előlegnek, amit ő az egész melóért sokallt volna.

-         Nyírtam már ki elbűvölőbb fazont is – pillantott oda, ahol a kalap alatt megbízója szemét sejtette, és eltette a pénzt.

\---

Sebastian átlőtt vállát szorongatva, lihegve nyúlt el a tetőn. A férfi mellette feküdt, csinos öltönye csurom vér volt, a fele a felrepedt szájából és halántékából kerülhetett oda, a másik fele meg magáról Sebastianról, bár az ex-katona gyanította, hogy valahol eltalálta kliense lábát, még az elején.

Ettől függetlenül a férfi nevetett.

-         Ez jobb volt, mint a ribivel a numera este – közölte, míg a tenyerébe törölte az arcát. – Az istenit, majdnem tényleg kinyírtál.

Sebastian a férfire pillantott.

-         Ha egyedül lennénk, _tényleg_ kinyírtalak volna – vetette oda. A mellkasán villogó piros pötty egy mesterlövész jelenlétét sugallta a szembeli házból, aki nyilvánvalóan nem az ő oldalán állt.

-         A nyers erő csodálatos és pótolhatatlan – nyugtázta a férfi. – Vakmerőség, fájdalomtűrés, ilyenek. De elkél egy kis ész is. Kapcsolatokat szerezni. Csatlósok nélkül egy harcos sem nyer háborút.

-         Ki a fasz vagy te? – kérdezte meg Sebastian megtámaszkodva a kevésbé fájó könyökén, hogy a másikra nézhessen.

Az bájosan mosolygott rá.

-         Nem tudod, igaz? – kérdezte kedvesen. – Én viszont tudom, hogy te ki vagy. Ez szép volt, Seb. Felkészült, alapos. Fegyverkezelés, közelharc, minden ötös. Ügyesen felkutattál. Nem kaptál szívbajt, mikor fegyvert rántottam, pedig a fotóból biztos nem számítottál rá, aztán…

-         Jesszus – dőlt hátra Sebastian. – Mi ez, egy beteg játék? Csak lövess le, ha ez volt a terv, ehhez nem kellett volna színdarabot rendezni.

-         Nem ez volt a terv – legyintett a férfi dühösen a félbeszakítás miatt, bár a hangsúlya inkább egy durcás kölyökre emlékeztette Sebastiant. – Látni akartam, vagy-e olyan jó, mint a híred.

-         És vagyok? – dörzsölte meg a homlokát a másik.

-         Meglepő módon igaznak bizonyult a szóbeszéd. Gratulálok, Seb, a vizsga sikeresen teljesítve – bólintott nagyot, és ünnepélyesen tapsolni kezdett. 

Sebastian egy nagyvonalú kézmozdulattal szerényen és kissé unottan leintette az éljenzést.

-         Kösz. Még mindig nem tudom, ki a fasz vagy – közölte aztán.

-         Butaság lefaszozni Anglia legveszélyesebb emberét, Seb – tanácsolta kedvesen a férfi.

-         Testet öltött a legenda, Moriarty személyesen? – horkant fel gúnyosan Sebastian. A férfi vigyora elszélesedett, mintha nem értené az iróniát. Az ex-katona összevont szemöldökei alól elgondolkozva méregette. – Moriarty… a zseniális Moriarty, a mindentudó kibaszott tanácsadó bűnöző Moriarty, az csak egy pletyka.

-         Moran, a tigrisölő Moran, a legkitartóbb és legelszántabb bérgyilkos Moran is csak egy pletyka volt, míg ki nem derült, hogy igaz – dúdolta a férfi, Moriarty, miközben feltápászkodott.

-         És mit akar a tigrisölő Morantől a zseniális Moriarty? – ült feljebb Sebastian is.

-         Kapcsolatok, Seb, kapcsolatok. Mától nekem dolgozol. Többé be nem teszed a lábad abba a rohadt patkánylyukba.

-         A kocsmára gondolsz vagy a lakásomra? – vágott közbe Sebastian.

-         A humorodról nem szólt a fáma, Seb – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Mit szeretnél, máris beköltözni hozzám?

Volt benne valami egészen megkapó. Már a fotón is feltűnt, a meleg szemei és a bájos mosolya, de igazán megkapó most lett, véres homlokkal és monoklival kiegészülve.

-         Jelezz a távcsövesednek, hogy állítsa magát takarékra, amíg előveszek egy szál cigit – kérte válasz helyett.

-         Jaj, Seb, ne nézz hülyének – forgatta meg a szemét Moriarty, és előhúzott a zsebéből egy doboz Marlborót, hogy megkínálhassa a másikat. – Tüzem is van, semmi okod belenyúlni a belső zsebedbe azért a vészhelyzet-kiskésért.

-         Egy próbát megért – vont vállat Sebastian vigyorogva, ahogy a férfi meggyújtotta a szálat. – Kösz. De ha az atyaúristen is vagy, akkor se szólíts többé Sebnek.

Moriarty mosolygott. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse a másikat a földről. Már mindketten talpon voltak, de a férfi még nem engedte el, játékosan, szinte gyerekesen kezdte rázogatni a tenyerében maradt tenyeret.

-         Örvendek, Sebastian Moran – biccentett. – Jim Moriarty vagyok.

\---

_Hol volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy szép és bátor lány, Piroska. Egy napon elküldték a nagymamához az ebéddel, és a kislány engedelmesen ment is, ment, mendegélt a sűrű sötét erdőben. Hiába figyelmeztették a veszedelmekre, a kislány csak a saját kis makacs fejét követte. És jaj! A nagymama ruhájában a csúnya gonosz farkas várta, aki fel akarta falni. Piroska sejtette a veszélyt, de mégsem menekült el. A farkas leleplezte hát magát az utolsó pillanatban, és hamm, bekapta Piroskát._

**Author's Note:**

> Folytatás hamarosan!


End file.
